


PAPYRUS LEARNS ABOUT BOOBS

by Vivalavidapasta



Series: PAPYRUS LEARNS [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crack, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Interspecies Relationship(s), Not heavy like my usual ones but still, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Smut, crackfic, papyrus gets all his knowledge from weird niche hentai, pregnancy kink???, self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: What the title says.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: PAPYRUS LEARNS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741816
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	PAPYRUS LEARNS ABOUT BOOBS

“HUMAN, I MUST LEARN ABOUT BOOBIES!”

“Oh okay”

Papyrus is your bonefriend and has been for about 5 days. You’re a slut so naturally, you’re pretty okay with this. Immediately, you pull down your shirt to reveal your boobs.

Yep. No bra.

Papyrus’s eyes bug out. 

“WOWIE! THOSE ARE THE BOOBOZANKAS?” 

“Yes. My darling biddibankas.”

“WOWIE! TIDDLY WINKLE DOODS!”

“Yes- okay, so what do you want to know about them? Here, come here.”

You pat the cushion on the couch next to you. He eagerly tip toes around the couch, which is hard because the couch is flush against the wall, and sits next to you. 

“WELL, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT ITS FOR! WHAT’S IT LIKE HAVING BOODONKADONKS? DO THEY EJACULATE THE MILKS?”

“Uh well, the purpose of my tiddy tangas is to yes produce milk for babies-“

“WOWIE!”

“Um, depending on what size they are, they are either your prized possession, a mild inconvenience or the bane of your life and your spine.”

“WOWZIE!”

“And, um, only pregnant humans produce milk? And some time after the baby is born too. Unless you use like a drug I think? I don’t know the name of it. Might be something like.... lactose??? Lactide????? Idk”

“WOWZERS!”

You gave your boobs a little pat.

“Yep. Quite the organ.”

“WAIT SO ITS NOT MADE OF MILK??? I THOUGHT BONGOTATAS WERE MADE FROM MILK? THEY’RE CALLED MILK BAGS!”

“Nah, so like, buboloodos are made of muscles and fat. Here, feel.”

You’re about to grab his hand but his hands are instantly on your boobs. He squishes then haphazardly and you can’t help but giggle. 

“I SEE THE FAT PART BUT WHERES THE MUSCLES????”

You grab his hand and guide him along to the muscle between your armpit and bubblbonkana, flexing it a little. 

“Right there.”

“OOOOOOOOO”

He started exploring, gently rolling them in his big ol hands. 

“But there is a bunch of like tissue that are called mammary glands. It’s what makes the milk. See it connects to the veins, that’s the little tubes that carry blood around the body, and it kinda filters out stuff like fats, minerals, etc and turns it into milk.”

“WOWZERWEEWAZ! SO INFORMATIVE AND SO.... SOFT..... HUMAN, MAY I FORNICATE WITH YOUR BABBYPADDIES WHILE YOU CONTINUE TO EDUCATE ME?” 

“Yeah sure!”

He picked you up bridal style and gingerly laid you down like a princess. Which was unnecessary because you could have just plopped yourself onto your back just fine. Removing your shirt and his sinful shorts somehow at the same time, Papyrus’s Golden Rod materialized before your eyes. 

He slid it between your badababoops and just started going to town. 

“Anyway, the nipples act like little siphons so when the baby is suckling, it releases the milk so baby can drink.”

“AH SO MILK IS JUST FILTERED BLOOD THAT YOU FEED TO YOUR OFFSPRING?”

“I guess?”

“WOWERBERDOWERZWOW!”

You squish your boiboilonkois around his dick so he’s not just grinding against your sternum. And opening your mouth to let the tip slip in so he’s not sucker punching your chin every other second. 

“NYUWUAHAHWOWZ, SPROING~!”

“Why say sproing when your dick is already quite erect-“

“NONSENSE, TELL ME MORE ABOUT THE ANATOMICAL PROPERTIES OF YOUR BODY PARTS! CAN I PENETRATE YOUR NIPPLES?”

“Uhhhhhhh with an extensive period of stretching and preparation but I don’t want that. Might damage it permanently.”

“AWWW, BUT I’D LOVE TO IMPREGNATE THEM SO THAT IT PRODUCES MILK!”

“That’s not how babies are made.”

“HOW BOUT IN YOUR MOUTH?”

“Mmm not quite. Hint hint, it’s between my legs.” 

He turns to look at your sopping crotch. 

“AH. I WILL PENETRATE YOUR OWN PENIS!”

“No no, I got a vagina. That’s where you can stick it in and make babies. Then 9 months later, my bopyboots would be bigger and juicier.”

“GASP, CAN I DO IT HUMAN? CAN I MAKE YOUR BIDOONATOTOS BECOME THE JUICY?”

“Uh maybe, but first you should focus on cumming.”

“I REFUSE TO CUM ANYWHERE BUT YOUR VAJOJO!”

You sigh and grab his dick, pumping it while pulling down your pants and spreading them as far as the skinny jeans would let you. Guided him to your coin slot and cheekily rubbed him against your clit.

“Here, play with my babloninos in the meantime. They’re also erogenous zones.”

Out of unneeded breath, he nods and starts playing with them again. He presses against your nipples like buttons. 

“AM I... AM I DOING IT CORRECT HUMAN?”

“Yeah... yeah, you’re doing good baby boy.”

You palm his dick so he’s pressing against you, sliding against your labia and bumping against your clit. 

“Tell me when you gonna cum okay?”

“Nnhghh, t-tell me moRE ABOUT YOUR BOBOLEEHONGKALANKAS!~!”

So he gets off of you explaining shit? Okay???

“My- uh- they need to be checked every so often to see whether or not I have breast cancer?”

“YEAH!”

“Uh, most breasts are different than their other! There’s rarely any symmetrical breasts!”

“YEAH!!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, drinking milk helps babies to be immune to diseases the same way vaccines work or some shit like that?”

“YEAH!!!”

“Um. My boobs are kinda soft and fun to play with?”

“YES THEY ARE- OH FUCK!!!!”

Warmth spurted against your pussy while Papyrus pressed his face between your funsacks, moaning against your ribcage. 

You patted him on the back and rubbed his head. 

“Hah.... CAN YOU EXPLAIN HOW THE VAJINI WORKS?”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series, what would you like papyrus to learn about?


End file.
